dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Woozi
Perfil thumb|270px|Woozi *'Nombre:' 우지 / Woozi *'Nombre real:' 이지훈 / Lee Ji Hoon *'Apodos:' Mr. Fluorescent Sneakers/Mr Orange Sneakers, Soft food/Tofu, White, Lord Woozi Woozifer, VoBo (VOcal team BOss). *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Letrista y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangan-dong, Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata * Familia: Padres *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment. Letras 2018 SEVENTEEN 1st Special Album Director's cut * Thinkin' about you | Junto a BUMZU , S.Coups , WonWoo , Mingyu y Vernon . * THANKS | Junto a BUMZU y Hoshi . * I'm looking for you now | Junto a BUMZU . * Fallin' For U | Junto a Joshua y Jeonghan. *Run to You | Junto a BUMZU 2017 SEVENTEEN 2nd Album TEEN, AGE *Intro. New World | Junto a BUMZU *Change Up (SVT Leaders)| Junto a S.Coups , Hoshi , BUMZU *Without you | Junto a BUMZU , S.Coups , Jeonghan , Hoshi , The8 , Mingyu , Vernon y Dino . *CLAP | Junto a BUMZU , Jeonghan , Hoshi , Mingyu , Seungkwan *Bring It HOSHI, WOOZI | Junto a Hoshi y Vernon . *LILILI YABBAY (Performance Team) | Junto a BUMZU y Dino *PINWHEEL (Vocal Team) *Campfire | Junto a BUMZU , S.Coups , Jeonghan , Wonwoo , The8 , Mingyu , Seungkwan , Vernon . 4th Mini Album AL1 * Don't Wanna Cry | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups , Jeonghan y Hoshi. * Habit * Swimming Fool | Junto a BUMZU, Hoshi y Vernon. * Crazy In Love | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups , Mingyu y Vernon. 2016 SEVENTEEN 3rd Mini Album GOING SEVENTEEN * BEAUTIFUL | Junto a BUMZU , Mingyu y Dino. * BOOMBOOM | Junto a S.Coups , WonWoo , Mingyu , Vernon y BUMZU . * Fast Pace | Junto a S.Coups , Vernon y Hoshi. * Don't Listen Secretly (Vocal Team) * I Don't Know (Mix Unit) | Junto a S.Coups y Vernon. * Smile Flower 1st Album LOVE&LETTER * Pretty U | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Seungkwan y BUMZU. * Thumbs Up | Junto a S.Coups, Wonwoo, Vernon, Dino y Mingyu. * Still Lonely | Junto a Vernon, Wonwoo, Seungkwan y Hoshi. * Say Yes | Junto a DK, Seungkwan y Kiggen. * Drift Away | Junto a S.Coups, Mingyu, Seungkwan y Hoshi. * Adore U (Vocal Team Ver.) | Junto a Seungkwan, DK, S.Coups, Vernon y BUMZU. * Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Mingyu, Wonwoo y BUMZU. *''Love Letter'' | Junto a S.Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu y Vernon. 2015 SEVENTEEN (04/12) Q&A (Feat. Ailee) | Junto a S.Coups y Vernon. 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE * Mansae | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Mingyu, Wonwoo y BUMZU. * Fronting | Junto a S.Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu y Vernon. * When I Grow Up * O.M.G | Junto a Dino. *''Rock'' | Junto a S.Coups, Wonwoo y Vernon. 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT * Adore U| Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y BUMZU. * Shining Diamond | Junto a S.Coups y Vernon. * Ah Yeah | Junto a S.Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu y Vernon. * Jam Jam | Junto a Hoshi, Dino y Vernon. * 20 Composiciones 2017 4th Mini Album AL1 * Don't Wanna Cry | Junto a Bumzu * Habit | Junto a Simon Petren * Swimming Fool | Junto a Bumzu y Hoshi * Crazy In Love| Junto a Bumzu y Anchor * I.O.I - DOWNPOUR * BAEKHO (NU'EST) - I've happy until now SEVENTEEN 1st Album LOVE&LETTER * Pretty U | Junto a BUMZU. * Thumbs Up * Still Lonely | Junto a Lee Hyun Do * Drift Away * Adore U (Vocal Team Ver.) | Junto a BUMZU. * Monday To Saturday (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y BUMZU. * Shining Diamond (Remix, Performance Team Ver.) * Love Letter * (05/16) Ailee - Live Or Die y Feelin * (12/01) Sugarman "2016 You In My Imagination" por Lizzy y Raina | Junto a BUMZU. 2015 SEVENTEEN (04/12) Q&A (Feat. Ailee) 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE * Mansae | Junto a BUMZU. * When I Grow Up * O.M.G * Rock 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT * Adore U | Junto a BUMZU. * Shining Diamond * Jam Jam * 20 SEVENTEEN PROJECT * Shining Diamond *''NO F.U.N'' - TEAM A(Hoshi, Jeonghan y Wonwoo) *''O.M.G'' - TEAM B (Dino, S.Coups y él) *''Hello'' - TEAM C (Jun, DK y Mingyu) *''Drift Away'' - TEAM D (THE8, Seungkwan, Joshua, Vernon) * BANG (Seventeen Ver.) Discografia 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2016:' Kanto ft. Woozi - YOSM *'2015:' S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon & Ailee - Q&A Vídeos Musicales * Face - NU'EST (2012) * Venus - Hello Venus (2012) Programas de TV *'2016:' (12/01) '''''Sugarman con BUMZU, Lizzy y Raina. Programas de radio * '''2015: ''(16/10) (MBC) Starry Night con S.Coups. * 2015: ''(15/06)'' (SBS) Lee Guk Joo con S.Coups y Hoshi. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SEVENTEEN. **'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarín y líder de la Unidad Vocal. *'Educacion:' **Donghyup Junior High School **Hanlim Multi Arts School (Graduado) *'Idioma:' Coreano (Lengua materna), ingles (basico) *'Habilidades:' Toca la guitarra, el piano y la bateria. *'Modelo a seguir:' Chris Brown y Park Jin Young. *'Lema:' "Se va a acabar si trato más duro" *Jugaba baseball en la secundaria (Busan). *Audicionó exitosamente en 2011 en la "Pledis The First Audition". *Compuso la versión masculina de la canción "Bang" de After School. *Tras el buen recibimiento de los álbumes de SEVENTEEN por parte de la crítica y su participación en el programa Sugarman, donde trabajó como productor para Raina y Lizzy de Orange Caramel, Woozi comenzó a llamar mucho la atencion del público como una de las futuras jóvenes promesas de la industria musical coreana. *Escribió y compusó la canción de despedida de I.O.I. *Se encarga de componer las canciones para los álbumes. Galería Woozi1.jpg Woozi2.jpg Woozi3.jpg Woozi4.jpg Woozi5.jpg Woozi6.jpg Woozi7.jpg Woozi8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor